Moments like these
by ErnestoRodriguez
Summary: some cute fluffy one-shots some sad one-shots and I could possibly do some smutty ones as well but that's up to you lovely readers. Summary is not the best but give it a chance. Ratings vary from K-T but i could be persuaded to do some M stuff.


Moments like these

**AN: I know I have another story on the go and it hasn't been updated but I've been in hospital, had an operation and this just came to me. I will update my other story soon I promise. So here are some cute fluffy one-shots some sad one-shots and I could possibly do some smutty ones as well but that's up to you lovely readers.**

Sunday morning

Jane and Maura were snuggled up in bed, Maura's head was on Jane's chest as Jane softly stroked Maura's hair. They had been married for three years but have been together for seven, they laid there in silence content and happy with each other's company both knowing there's nowhere else they'd rather be.

Breaking the silence Maura said. "I love you."

It wasn't just a sentence to Jane it was a truly heartfelt declaration of love, knowing Maura meant 'I love you' in every way possible. Jane kissed Maura's forehead then tilted her head so they were looking at each other.

"I fall more and more in love with you every single day I'm with you. Every time I see you I still struggle to catch my breath and every time we have moments like these I thank god every day that I have you. Maur you're my life and if I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do because you Maura Isles are everything I need to be happy." Jane said looking into Maura's now watery eyes.

"Jane." Maura Managed to choke out.

Jane put her finger on Maura's lips and said. "Maura you don't need to say anything I know how much you love me I see in in your eyes every time you look at me, I know you would give everything up just to be with me no words need to be spoken because our love is unbreakable nothing will ever tear us apart." Jane said as she leaned down and kissed Maura's lips ever so softly.

"I could never imagine my life without you in it either." Maura said when they parted.

"Seven years Maur who would of thought that we'd make it this far?" Jane asked.

"I know the last seven years have been the best years of my life." Maura replied.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like now had we never met?" Jane asked.

"I would still be alone, I wouldn't know love like I do now. You changed my entire life for the better you saved me Jane Rizzoli and you didn't even know it. Just being nice to me and getting to know the real me was amazing I never thought I'd find someone who would love all of me, including all my weird quirks." Maura replied.

"There not weird quirks Maur there what make you uniquely special. I love the way you come out with random facts because I learn something new and amazing every single day, I love that you look out for my health by making me eat salad and exercise more. I love the fact that you have a turtle as a pet because it's just so you Maura and most of all I love the fact that you accept me for who I am." Jane said.

"Tortoise and do you really mean all that?" Maura asked.

"From the first moment I met you I knew you were special, I knew you weren't like most people. Your smart, sexy, kind, caring, loving. You're such a genuine person." Jane replied.

"What about you Jane what do you think you'd be like if we had never met?" Maura asked.

"Honestly I think I'd still be shut down living in the same crappy apartment not looking after myself. You changed my entire world and even if I wanted to go back living that way I know I never could, not after all the love you've given me. You've always stood by me no matter what through thick and thin you've been the one consistently good thing in my life." Jane replied.

"The first time we ever kissed I thought I was dreaming it was so wonderful and perfect I knew it couldn't be real. I was scared to open my eyes just in case you were gone when I opened them." Maura said.

"I was scared I was going to lose my best friend I thought you might slap me and tell me you never wanted to see me again. I never thought you would feel the same way." Jane said.

"I will admit I was quite shocked when you kissed me I didn't think you had any romantic feelings towards me but I'm glad you kissed me." Maura said.

"I honestly didn't plan to kiss you but you started talking about how you wanted to settle down I thought I was going to lose you anyway so I took a chance." Jane said.

The bedroom door opened with a little girl peeking her head in.

"Mummy." The girl said.

Maura sat up and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes sweetie." Maura said.

"Can I come snuggle with you and mama?" she asked.

"Of course you can baby." Maura replied as the girl jumped on the bed and snuggled between her two mothers.

Jane and Maura laid there with smiles on their faces thinking how lucky they were to have found each other.

**AN: so let me know what you think also if the is anything you want to see PM me and lemme know. Please review.**


End file.
